Small Piece From My Heart
by zhngyxng
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang yang kau cintai dengan hati yang tulus dengan nyata menyerukan tak menginginkanmu. Hancur? Itu sudah pasti. Apa yang akan kau pilih, meninggalkannya atau tetap di sisinya meski dia bersikeras mengusirmu? Sanggupkah kau meninggalkannya? Atau sanggupkah kau bertahan dengannya?/BAD SUMMARY/ zhngyxng PRESENT/HINATA HYUUGA HERE!


**Heart Breakin'**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya saat seorang yang kau cintai dengan hati yang tulus dengan nyata menyerukan tak menginginkanmu. Hancur? Itu sudah pasti. Apa yang akan kau pilih, meninggalkannya atau tetap di sisinya meski dia bersikeras mengusirmu? Sanggupkah kau meninggalkannya? Atau sanggupkah kau bertahan dengannya?/BAD SUMMARY/ zhngyxng PRESENT/ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**WARNING : Ms. Typos, EYD gak sesuai, plot kelamaan/kecepetan *maybe*, feel gak dapet *maybe*, ABSURD *it can be*, kesamaan cerita *maybe*, dll.**

**Discriminater : Masashi Kimoto *saia cuman minjem***

**Story : *murni buatan sendiri***

**Pairings : SasuHina slight SasuSaku slight GaaHina**

**Chapter 1**

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya aku menangisinya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya dia menyakitiku. Tapi, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, terakhir kali aku untuk menangisinya. Ya, terakhir kalinya aku membiarkannya menyakitiku. Karena setelah ini tak akan lagi aku menangisinya yang dengan sengaja menyakitiku. Yang dengan sadarnya selalu membuatku terluka. Karena selajutnya aku akan pergi darinya. Karena kesuksesan besar tengah menghampirinya, dia berhasil meruntuhkan benteng kesabaranku yang selama ini kubangun. Meremukkan hatiku hingga akupun tak yakin lagi untuk menyusunnya. Menghancurkan semua cinta tulus yang kuberi cuma-cuma untuknya. Merontokkan semua kasih sayang yang kucurahkan selalu padanya. Menerbang setiap harapku padanya. Memutuskan benang merah yang selama ini mengikatku dengannya, yang membuatku tak pernah berdaya. Melukaiku sebegitu dalamnya, membuatku hanya akan menangis. Cukup! Seorang Hyugaa Hinata sepertiku juga punya batasnya. Meskipun aku gadis yang paling menjijikkan menurutnya, tapi aku tak ingin membodohi diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bodoh untuk membuatku tersakiti lebih lama lagi. Bukankah ini juga yang diinginkannya sejak dulu? Inilah akhirnya.

Saat kukatakan ini padanya, dia tersenyum senang. Senyum yang selalu kuharapkan, senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan. Apakah dia tak tahu jika aku seakan kehilangan separuh nafasku saat mengatakannya? Ah, dia tahu namun tentu tak mungkin peduli. Kurasakan dadaku mulai sesak. _Oh, Kami-sama! Bantulah aku! Kuatkan aku!_, batinku. Dia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkanku sendiri setelah resmi kuputuskan ikatanku. Langkahnya mantap dan cepat, mungkin tak tahan berlama-lama denganku. Huft, aku menghela kasar. Menatap nanar punggungnya hingga hilang. Ini pilihanku. Akan sakit, namun selanjutnya akan membaik. Sembuh. Ya, sembuh.

Aku kembali ke kelasku. Tak ada tangis lagi saat di koridor. Kukuatkan hatiku. Aku sudah berjanji tak menangisinya lagi karena hanya akan membuatku lebih kesakitan. Membuatku tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi. Huft, kuhembuskan lagi nafasku. Kusampirkan ransel lavenderku lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Langit sudah menjingga saat aku sampai di rumah. Neji-nii tampak khawatir karena aku pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan jika aku dari menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Aku berbohong. _Maafkan aku, Nii-san. Aku harus berbohong_, batinku.

Aku langsung menuju kamarku. Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kuraih handphone flip mungilku. Kutatap pria raven yang menjadi wallpapernya. Air mataku serasa ingin tumpah mengingat akhir hubunganku dengannya. Tapi, egoisku menahan segalanya. Kubuka galeri foto di handphoneku. Kuhapus semua foto pria raven itu tanpa melihatnya lagi. Aku tahu, melihatnya membuatku akan semakin sakit. Hari ini semuanya sudah berakhir, kuingat kembali diriku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja rias yang ada di salah satu sisi kamarku. Aku duduk di kursinya dan membuka laci di sisi kanannya. Mataku mendapati gelang berwarna perak itu. Kuraba permukaannya yang dingin. Sebuah nama tertulis di sisinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mengejanya dengan luka menganga. Bahkan hanya dengan namanya, membuat hatiku berdesir. Tapi, sekali lagi egoisku mengatakan aku bukan apa-apanya lagi. Gelang yang pasangannya kuberikan pada pemuda raven itu kuletakkan dalam kaleng bekas biskuit. Disusul cincin kecil berukir yang diberikan ibunya padaku. Foto-fotonya yang tertempel di cermin juga kumasukkan ke dalam kaleng itu.

Aku beranjak menuju meja belajarku yang ada di sisi ruangan berwarna ungu lembut ini. Aku meraih lolypop rasa mint berbentuk hati yang sebelumnya berada di gelas alat tulisku. Kutimang-timang sesaat lolypop kuberikan pada Sasuke saat Valentine Day karena dia tak suka coklat, namun tetap saja ditolaknya. Aku tersenyum miris lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kaleng. Tanganku mulai membuka laci yang agak besar di sisi bawah meja belajarku. Kukeluarkan sebuah diary kecil berwarna biru tua. Diary yang berisi semua tentang Sasuke. Yang juga berisi semua luka seorang gadis bodoh bernama Hinata yang terlalu mencintai seorang Sasuke meski selalu disakiti selama 2 tahun oleh pemuda itu. Aku tersenyum sinis mengingat diriku yang selalu menangis saat menulis di diary ini. Bahkan bercak air mataku tampak jelas di kertas-kertasnya. Kuambil kaleng itu lalu kumasukkan diary itu ke dalamnya.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju lemari yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Kubuka perlahan pintunya yang kemudian berderit itu. Mataku menelusuri gantungan berisi baju-bajuku, namun tak kutemukan yang kucari meski tanganku sudah menyingkap beberapa bagian dari deretan itu. Tanganku beralih pada pintu sebelahnya. Kubuka lalu menelusuri setiap lipatan pakaian di sana. Ah, akhirnya kutemukan. Kutarik perlahan pakaian berbahan kaos abu-abu itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakainya semenjak Sasuke melarangku memakai pemberian dari ibunya yang baik itu. Ini kaos pasangan. Pasangannya mungkin masih ada pada Sasuke atau mungkin dia sudah membuangnya. Entahlah.

Kututup lagi pintu-pintu lemariku. Aku berlari kecil menuju kaleng yang semakin lama, semakin sesak itu. Kugulung kaos yang berbahan sejuk itu sebelum memasukkannya juga ke dalam kaleng itu. Sedikit kutekan ke bawah agar muat. Sesaat sebelum kuraih penutup kaleng itu, aku teringat sesuatu. Sedikit buru-buru kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rak bukuku. Kutarik sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dan kubuka halaman demi halamannya. Ini dia! Kuambil amplop putih berhiaskan kelopak sakura itu. Ingatanku kembali pada saat aku menulis surat ini dengan susah payah. Surat cinta. Kukembalikan buku itu di tempatnya. Aku berjalan sambil menatap benda putih itu. Surat yang tak sempat kuberikan pada Sasuke. Waktu itu keberanianku seakan terjun bebas ke tanah saat akan memberikannya. Kutatap sekali lagi surat itu lalu kumasukkan ke dalam kaleng. _Surat yang tak akan pernah dibacanya_, aku membatin. Aku tersenyum lalu menutup rapat kaleng itu. Senyum sedih.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Setelah berganti pakaian dan makan malam, aku meminta izin pada Otousan untuk keluar sebentar. Beralasan ingin membeli beberapa alat tulis di toko. Sebelumnya kutolak Neji-nii yang ingin menemaniku, juga Hanabi. Kuaraih ransel yang di dalamnya berisi kaleng biskuit bekas itu. Kaleng kenangan. Aku berjalan pelan melewati pagar rumahku. Berjalan lurus ke utara.

Beberapa saat berjalan, kakiku seakan terhenti. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sisi kiriku dan menatap sebuah rumah besar berpagar tinggi. Rumah yang keliatan berkelas namun kaku. Rumah yang terlihat dingin, sedingin pemiliknya yang seorang Uchiha. Kueratkan peganganku pada tali ranselku. Kukembalikan pandanganku pada jalan di depanku dan terus melangkah.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Tadinya ketika sampai di tempat pembuangan, aku ingin meninggalkan kaleng itu. Namun, urung karena aku mengambilnya kembali. Aku merasa belum rela meninggalkan sepotong kenangan kecil itu. Aku terus berjalan. Meski ini jalan ke rumahku, tapi tujuanku bukan ke sana. Aku memasuki taman kecil yang ada beberapa meter sebelum rumahku masih dengan kaleng biskuit di pelukanku. Aku memutuskan mendekapnya di dadaku sejak tadi.

Kehempaskan pantatku di kursi taman di bawah pohon berdaun rimbun di sudut taman. Taman yang kosong dan remang-remang sama sekali tak membuatku takut, sebelum suara bergemerisik di belakangku terdengar. Takut-takut kuberbalik dan mendekati semak di belakangku. Dan lihat apa yang aku temukan? Ternyata seekor kucing manis. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar karena terkejut. Aku memang sedikit takut pada hal-hal yang berbau horror.

Aku mendekati kucing manis itu. Kucing itu mungkin tersesat. Namun, bukkk... Aku jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Aku meringis merasakan lututku. Aku berusaha bangkit. Kulihat sebelah kakiku masuk ke dalam lubang yang lumayan besar itu. Siapa yang membuat lubang ini? Kubersihkan pakaianku dan mengambil kalengku yang terlempar lumayan jauh. Untung isinya tak berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kucing yang tadi kulihat sudah kabur karena suara terjatuhku mungkin mengejutkannya. Kuperhatikan lubang yang membuatku terjatuh. Lumayan dalam dan besar lubang itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di otakku. Kuletakkan kalengku ke dalam lubang itu. Kutimbun kalengku dengan tanah yang ada di sekitarnya lalu kututupi dengan tumpukan dedaunan yang gugur. Ah, ini akan menjadi rahasiaku seorang. Aku tak membuang kenangan itu, namun menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Hatiku lebih rela ketimbang aku membuangnya. Bisakah aku sedikit egois dan menentang logikaku? _Kali ini_ _saja_, janjiku dalam hati. Entah ini benar atau salah. _Kuharap ini hal yang benar, Kami-sama,___kutengadahkan kepalaku ke langit malam dengan tangan ditangkupkan di depan dada. Ya, kuharap aku melakukan hal yang benar kali ini. Aku membersihkan tanganku dari sisa tanah dengan sapu tangan yang kebetulan ada di ranselku. Aku berjalan pulang karena malam semakin gelap.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Dari luar pagar dapat aku lihat Neji-nii sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Mata Hyugaa-nya itu seakan mengintrogasiku. Aku hanya menundukkan pandangan. _Oh, Kami-sama! Matilah aku!_, jeritku dalam hati. Aku berjalan seakan-akan belum melihat Neji-nii saat melewati halaman rumahku."Tadaima," benar saja, Neji-nii langsung menanyaiku. Aku hanya menjawab "A-ano, Nii-san. Toko yang ada di pe-perempa-patan ja-jalan tidak men-menjual alat tulis seperti ya-yang kucari, jadi aku membelinya di-di dekat mi-mini market. To-toko yang ba-baru itu lho! Sa-sangat ra-ramai!" dengan senyum meyakinkan, namun sepertinya Neji-nii punya indra keenam "Kau tidak bohongkan, Hina-chan?" tanyanya dengan badan mencondong seakan ingin menerkamku. "Te-tentu saja, Nii-san!" kilahku senormal mungkin mengatur suaraku agar tidak ... Sejak kapan aku menjadi pembohong seperti ini?! _Kami-sama, ampuni aku_, mohonku. Wajahku menegang padahal sudah aku usahakan seceria mungkin "Haha... Wajahmu lucu sekali, Imouto! Nii-san-mu ini hanya bercanda, mengapa tegang sekali? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar berbohong ya? Kau pasti habis kencan dengan 'Ayam' itu? Ah, adik kecilku yang manis sudah besar ternyata. Haha..." Neji-nii mengacak-acak indigoku dengan tangannya yang besar. Yang benar saja, kencan? Dengan pemuda raven itu? Aku rasa hanya mimpi. Sejumput perasaan sedih menggelayuti hatiku, tapi segera kutepis."Tidak, Nii-san. Apakah aku tampak berbohong?" kugelembungkan pipiku dengan bibir manyun, pura-pura kesal. "Aku percaya kok padamu, Hina-chan. Ayo masuk, udara malam semakin dingin!" rangkulan Neji-nii di leherku menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah perlahan. Senyum sedih bertengger di bibirku. Ah, aku membohongi Nii-san lagi. Aku merasa bersalah.

~:o:~ ~:o:~ ~:o:~

Seperti biasa, seperti Senin-Jumat yang lalu, aku pergi ke sekolah. Namun, hari ini aku berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Dengan bus umum, bukan dengan mobil sport itu. Bukan dengan mobil ataupun pemiliknya. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan terbiasa ke depannya.

Pelajaran pertama dan selanjutnya aku menyibukkan diri agar tak memperhatikan pemuda raven yang duduk bersebelahan denganku. Bukankah sudah berakhir? Kata 'sudah' dan 'berakhir' itu seperti alarm di kepalaku jika ada hal-hal menyangkut pemuda di sampingku ini.

Saat istirahat, aku memakan bento-ku di taman belakang sekolah. Bukan menghindari pemuda itu sehingga memilih tempat sepi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat, tapi karena aku menyukai ketenangan. Saat aku asyik memakan bento-ku, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tampang berandalan melompat turun dari atas pohon sakura tempatku berteduh. Aku menjerit dengan kotak bento terlempar karena kagetnya aku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang berdebar tidak karuan. "Kau membuatku kaget!" ingin sekali aku memaki pemuda yang membuat bento-ku berhamburan di tanah, tapi melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin aku jadi tidak berani. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa berteriak keras seperti Ino-chan yang seorang ketua cheerleader sekolah. Pemuda merah itu mempelototiku seakan makhluk asing. Aku hanya menunduk menghindari pandangan esnya. Sesaat kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. 'Maaf' pun tidak.

Aku mendesah sambil menatap nanar bento yang baru kumakan sedikit itu. Kupungut kotak bento-ku dan menebas-nebaskannya. Jika seperti ini, aku harus ke kantin. Huft... Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

**END or TBC?**

**Di-ending-in aja nih? Atau dilanjutin? Silahkan review ya, Minna! ;)**

**Karena kalo gak ada peminatnya, saia juga males nulisnya -_- *blak-blakan***

**Buat yang mau ngritik pedes atau saran, boleh langsung PM atau mention di akun Twitter saia, surai_indigo.**

**Terima kasih banyak. Jaa ne... ^^V**


End file.
